


Everything I Ask For

by clauxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/pseuds/clauxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last wednesday we asked Stiles and Derek to come for a special photoshoot and an interview about their relationship for this edition. What they didn’t know was that we have already talked to all their friends to uncover some of the their most embarrassing stories.</p><p>They met when Stiles was still 16 years old and, according to him, Derek’s first words to him were “this is private property”. Derek, who at the time was 19, doesn’t deny the fact and defends himself “he was trespassing. As the sheriff’s kid he should know that that is wrong”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Ask For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/gifts).



> So, my Secret Valentine is Trilliath! How amazing is that, uh?
> 
> This is my try at writing something good enough for one of my favourite writers of the fandom. 
> 
> Trilliath, I hope you enjoy this gift. It's simple, and short, but anyway.
> 
> The title is from "Everything I Ask For" by The Maine

**You have seen them almost naked, but now we bare you all their secrets**

All you always wanted to know about Derek and Stiles’ relationship on a special Valentines Day Edition.

_It’s Valentines Day but you are the one getting the gift! Today we bring you the “epic love story” (sic) between our models Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale._

_Last wednesday we asked Stiles and Derek to come for a special photoshoot and an interview about their relationship for this edition. What they didn’t know was that we have already talked to all their friends to uncover some of the their most embarrassing stories._

_They met when Stiles was still 16 years old and, according to him, Derek’s first words to him were “this is private property”. Derek, who at the time was 19, doesn’t deny the fact and defends himself “he_ was _trespassing. As the sheriff’s kid he should know that that is wrong”._

_Even though they meet while Stiles was still in High School, their friends remember how it took them three years to “pull their heads out of their as**s” (sic). Scott McCall, Stiles’ best friend, says it was college who made them realise their feelings. “You know, the whole long distance thing made them see how much they missed each other. One day they were bickering hours away on Skype, and the next they were kissing each other like their lives depended on it”._

_Derek’s best girl friend, Erica Reyes, says it was “about damn time” (sic). According to her, they had been tiptoeing around each other for too long “and it was becoming embarrassing the UST between them.”_

_We asked both Stiles and Derek about the stories we collected from their friends and these were their reaction to it._

****

**_We have been told by one of your friends that the first time you two went on a real date, you ended up arrest by Stiles’ father. Is that true?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _Oh my God, I’m gonna kill Scott_

 **_DH:_ ** _Yes, it is true. Except that it was not the Sheriff who arrested us. It was one of the deputies. But John was on duty that night._

 **_SS:_ ** _He wasn’t even surprised that I managed to get arrested on a date._

**_What were you doing?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _Let’s just say that we almost got “indecent assault” written on our criminal records._

 ** _DH:_** _No way._ You _almost got a card to the sex offenders club. It was 100% your fault._

 **_SS:_ ** _You’re the one almost impossible to resist to._

**_How was dinner with the Sheriff after that, Derek?_ **

**_DH:_ ** _John knows his son._

 **_SS:_ ** _Hey, I resent that._

 **_DH:_ ** _I’m not lying. He was harder on Stiles than he was on me. It was funny._

 **_SS:_ ** _My dad is head over heels with you. Seems to be a Stilinski family problem. But yeah, my dad was actually awesome about the whole thing. Embarrassing, sure but awesome._

**_How have your family and friends react to your relationship? And have you ever faced any problems regarding homophobia?_ **

**_DH:_ ** _My sisters were delighted that we were finally together. My parents were just happy that I was happy. Our friends were relieved._

 **_SS:_ ** _My dad actually said ‘finally’ when I told him. He said he couldn’t deal with my pining anymore and was thankful that I was happy with some as good to me as Derek. My roommate at college was actually surprised, he looked at me puzzled and said he thought we had been dating since kinder garden. It was funny, actually._

 **_DH:_ ** _We haven’t had problems with homophobia yet. Not directly, at least. After we started modelling together and became more popular, some people were a little close-minded. But that’s nothing new. Stiles’ books are still selling and every time he writes a new one it’s a big hit, and so far, I haven’t had someone say they don’t trust me to draw their houses because I’m married to a guy. So I’d say, no._

**_We have here some letters you wrote each other during college. Shall we read them?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _Please don’t._

 **_DH:_ ** _Please do._

_“ **Dear Derek,**_

****

**_I know this is cheesy as hell, but I know how much of a closeted romantic you are and thought you would appreciate this._ **

**_Obviously this do not mean our Skype sessions are out of the way (wouldn’t survive without our weekly websex session ;D)._ **

**_Maybe someday we can show these to our kids and tell them about our epic love story. Maybe someone finds these on a far away future and write a book about us. Who knows? Just thought this could be a nice way to be romantic and record our story for posteriority._ **

****

**_Yours always,_ **

**_Stiles”_ **

**_DH:_ ** _I remember when I first got that letter. It was a Monday and I had a ton of classes that day and couldn’t concentrate enough on any of them. The first thing I did after I left class was to write him back._

 **_SS:_ ** _Told he is a romantic. Don’t let the grouchy face fool you. He is a big softie underneath._

 **_DH:_ ** _Only for you, honey._

_(We actually had to stop for a second there, because Stiles’ smile to Derek was almost blinding. Unfortunately, we had already let go of our photographer, because that would have been an amazing picture)._

**_Let’s check on of Derek’s, now?_ **

****

**_“Dear Stiles,_ **

****

**_I just finished my last exams, and am probably heading back to Beacon Hills tomorrow. I know you still have two more weeks of exams before going back. Are you taking care of yourself or do I have to go there and force you to eat and sleep?_ **

**_I am worried about you, last week you didn’t look well. I know finals are important, but I’d rather have my boyfriend back in one piece and healthy for the summer._ **

**_Please take care. I’m sending you some sweets to make your week better._ **

**_Wish I could go there and stay with you instead of going back home. I miss you._ **

****

**_Your moon and stars,_ **

**_Derek”_ **

**_DH:_ ** _Oh my God, how did you even get these?_

 **_SS:_ ** _Not so happy about this idea anymore, uh? But honestly, that is not even on my top 10 of his letters. He got a lot more romantic in some of them._

 **_DH:_ ** _You said you wanted an epic love story to be told through the letters._

**_Letters apart, what was Derek’s biggest romantic gesture so far, Stiles?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _I think it was probably on my graduation day, after the ceremony, my class decided to host a party together. We were both modelling already, because we had to pay for our tuitions. We were both already working for Neckz ‘N Throats but hadn’t done anything together, yet. We were in different states, so we headed to different studios. For my graduation, Derek went through all the issues I had been in, and used my pictures to create an video that spelled “I love you” with them. And then he did another one, with pictures from us together that spelled “Will you marry me?”. He stopped the DJ, and put the Star Wars song theme on the background._

 **_DH:_ ** _You should have seen your face when you realised what I was doing. You looked like you were going to bolt any second._

 **_SS:_ ** _It was one of the best day of my life, yes, but it was a shock. I guess I didn’t know how serious we really where until them. Yes, I knew somewhere deep down that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but that was the moment that I realised that the only life worth living was with you. It scared the s**t out of me, but it was the best thing ever._

**_And how would you define your relationship?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _I can’t say it’s normal, because it’s not. But it’s not that out of the ordinary._

 **_DH:_ ** _We are very different, our tastes and personalities are complete opposites. But at the same time we have so much in common it’s scary. Sometimes it’s a wonder how we manage to live together; he is messy, always leaving his clothes around and his office is impossible, while I am a little bit obsessed with organization; he has takes care of his father’s health for so long that he actually loves eating healthy –with exceptions of his curly fries-, and I don’t really care about any of that; but that are days that it’s like we are the same people._

 **_SS:_ ** _It's been nearly a decade, and we still fight a lot. We both have our baggage and we trip over it sometimes, but I wouldn't change it for anything_

 **_DH:_ ** _He is the best thing I could have asked for._

**_And are you two planning on kids or that’s something for the future?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _We are definitely discussing the matter, but I don’t think it will happen soon. I mean, it’s been a year since we got married, even though we were engaged for almost three._

 **_DH:_ ** _I think that what Stiles is trying to say is that we do want kids, and we are discussing and planning on doing it, but right now is not the time. We have too much going on right now, and we’d rather wait a year or two, so we can give them the life they deserve._

_We had been wondering about their relationship since the first day they came through our doors together for a Photoshoot, and we are pretty sure you have been the same. This is only a glance on the amazing story behind our talented models’ love._

_Derek and Stiles have been an inspiration to a lot of you and this is an special gift from them to all of you, who have been supporting them through all these years and rooting for their relationship (Stiles’ words, not ours)._

_Have a happy Valentines Day, and if you are lonely on this day, remember that the Derek to your Stiles is out there somewhere and you will find them._

“Oh my God, Derek. Have you read this?” is Laura’s first question when Derek opens the door to great her.

“Yes, Laura, we both have.”

“This is amazing. Best issue of Neckz ‘N Throats ever. I’m keeping this to show your grandkids how much of a sap you are”, she said. Derek just smiled at his sister, while heading back to the backyard.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got that one covered. I have all of his letters, and I am planning on publishing them”, Stiles said from his place on the grill, and Derek grinned at him.

“What about your plan of someone finding it and writing a book about us on the future?” he asked leaning in on his husband.

Stiles turned his head around and smiled at him

“Who else is better than me to write a book about us?” Stiles asked smiled, and Derek couldn’t resist, leaning in to kiss his.

Stiles could publish all the books he wanted, none of them ever come closer to the one hidden away on his closet. The one he knew was meant only for him.

“Happy Valentines Day”, Derek whispered against Stiles head while he let himself travel in a river of memories of all of their years together.

**Author's Note:**

> (sic) is a term we use in journalism to say that the quote was said as was written. And all of the "bad words" such as "ass" and "shit" are with ** because it is supposed to be a magazine and these are not words commomly used in journalistic text.
> 
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](http://www.clauxx.tumblr.com). Comments are always welcome!


End file.
